Ties: the ones that bind
by M J Azilem
Summary: Things are connected. This is a meeting of a young Mac and a young Danny. the year is 1985 and 12 year old Danny meets Mac in central park. NOT SEXUAL.


**I don't own anything.**

**This was put together fast; if there are glaring mistakes let me know I'll try to fix them. This was just something I thought would be cute. Let me know what you think and if you think this can be built upon.**

**The Beginning:**

The year was 1985 and 30 year old Mac Taylor was back in New York City. He was on leave for a short time and was spending it with his new wife in their new home in the city. He was walking threw Central Park, He like the park. He came from Chicago, they had parks too, and he was always amazed by them. A good park like Central park was like someone dropped a forest in the middle of the city.

He and Claire had met here for lunch during her lunch break; they had sat in the park by the carousel and eaten hot dogs. After he had walked her back to her office he returned to the park. He like the break it gave from the pace of the city, it was a good place to think and a good place for some peace. This particular day as Mac walked off the paved path and threw the grass his peace was broken.

He came up on two young boys in a fist fight that had progressed to the two of them rolling around in the dirt trying to get the upper hand and a hit in where they could. The smaller boy was holding his own even with a much bigger appoint. Mac looked around but didn't see any parents or anyone else who would take responsibility for the two kids. He sighed he couldn't just let it continue.

"Hey you two CUT IT OUT!" Mac put on his best Marine voice, he knew GIs that would have quaked in their boots if he'd used in on them. It definitely had its effect on the bigger boy who was startled and looked over at Mac leaving just the opening the smaller boy needed to land a solid left to the other kid's eye. The bigger boy fell back and the smaller boy started to go in for another punch when Mac grabbed the collar of the kid's baseball jersey and pulled him back. The boy still on the ground looked up at Mac and ran off.

"Yeah you better run Bobby." The kid still in Mac's grasp shouted. Mac looked down at the kid he was maybe 12. "Will you let go of my collar Mister, I ain't going to do nothing." Mac let the kid go.

"You know that was a cheap shot you took son." Mac stated his observation. The brown hair young ballplayer looked up at him and it was obvious to Mac that the kid had been crying tear tracks ran distinctly down his dirty face.

"Yeah well _HE_ was talking bad about my mom, and Mister you aren't my father." This kid with his thick New York accent wasn't even slightly afraid of Mac which Mac found impressive for a kid his age.

"So that's way you were going at it with a kid almost twice your size."

"Yes Stupid Bobby started it, I couldn't let him say things about my mom, what kinda son would I be." The boy had started looking around on the ground for something." Mac started looking around too.

"Where is your Mom kid?" Mac still didn't see anyone looking for this kid, and Mac thought he was too young to be walking around the park by himself.

"Oh gosh! She was over by the ball field; she's probably looking for me. I'm going to be in lots of trouble. Mister do you see my glove anywhere?" The boy was searching under the bushes and around where he'd been fighting. Mac spotted it a ways over where it must have been kicked during the brawl.

"Here it is." Mac grabbed it and handed it to the boy noticing that the fight had left the kid with bloody knuckles and a grass stained uniform not to mention the shiner he's probably have in the morning, he must have been a tough kid not to be balling his eyes out right now.

"Thanks." The boy started on his way back the ball field but then turned back to Mac "You aren't from here are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't sound like you're from around here."

"Oh. I'm not, I'm from Chicago." Mac walked with the boy.

"Wow so then have you been to Wrigley Field." The boy was certainly a baseball fan even at his young age.

"Yep, my dad used to talk me to games." Mac nodded his head. Those had been happy times with his father.

"Did you even see the Cubs play the Yankees?" Mac smiled to himself, the kid was a Yankees fan.

"I think so, yeah." Mac vaguely recalled seeing the Yankees at Wrigley Field.

"I bet the Yankees won." Yep the kid was definitely a Yankees fan.

"Honestly I don't remember." Mac could see the Central Park ball fields now.

"I'm going to play for the Yankees someday." The kid stuck his chin up and walked a little taller.

"Really what position do you play?"

"Short Stop like Bobby Meacham." The kid was happy talking about baseball and had taken on a more leisurely stroll than he probably should have considering there were people looking for him.

"Well that's great kid; I hope you make it to the pros." Mac was serious if an enthusiastic kid like this keep it up he could go all the way.

"You can stop calling me _Kid_. I'm 12 now I'm not a kid." The _kid_ was passionate and just like any at that age.

"Alright what's your name then?"

"Danny Messer you should remember that for when I'm playing for the Yankees." Danny smiled as he dreamed of the day. Mac smiled too he remembered when he had wanted to play for the Cubs.

Both were awakened from their thoughts when another voice startled them. "Daniel Messer get over here now!" A man Macs height but a little heavier stopped ahead of them on the Path.

Danny froze "Dad I…"

"Where have you been? Look at you. That's it, the last straw, I'm sick of you getting into fights. We'll talk about punishment later now come on!" Danny glanced at Mac then jogged off to his father his cleats clicking on the pavement. Mac watched them go and watched the man put his hand roughly around the boy's arm as they were joined by a frail looking woman. Mac thought she must have cancer by the scarf she wore tightly wrapped around her head.

"_Good luck kid."_ Was the last think he thought as they walked away, there was nothing more for Mac to do so he turn and walked off in the other direction.

…………………………………………….

15 years later the year 2000 Mac looked down at the file on his desk and up at the young man he chosen for his team sitting across from him and thought that _"all things really are connected." _"I'm glad that you've accepted the position Danny, I look forward to working with you. How's tomorrow sound. We'll get you settled in today and you can start."

"Sounds great." Danny pushed his glasses up higher on his nose; he was really excited he'd just got the job he'd always wanted.

"I guess it's lucky for us that you didn't make the pros." Mac said slyly.

Danny hitched his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Mac laugh he hadn't expected the young man to remember their prior meeting it had been along time ago and he had been young. "Oh Nothing I'll tell you about it some other time. Come on I'll introduce you to Detective Stella Bonasera and take you down to the morgue."

**Thanks for reading if you want more let me know….**


End file.
